


Waiting For The All Clear

by loves_books



Series: A Different Kind Of Battle [2]
Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, But also some romance too, M/M, Mention of surgery and chemotheraphy, Serious illness - cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after his initial diagnosis, Face finds himself sitting in a waiting room once more trying to stay calm. Thankfully, BA is sitting right by his side, and the wait is nearly over.</p>
<p>This is an epilogue to 'A Different Kind Of Battle'. As in that story, this contains references to Face having had cancer, and mentions of surgery and chemotherapy, though nothing graphic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For The All Clear

**Author's Note:**

> Just another warning - this piece contains talk of cancer and related issues, please don't read if you think this will upset you.

“Relax,” BA whispered for the tenth time in as many minutes, but try as he might Face found he just couldn’t sit still. He tried to force his left leg to stop bouncing up and down but he was suddenly very aware of how his fingers started drumming on his right leg instead. If only he could reach out and hold BA’s hand. He needed that comfort, that solid anchor, but it was hardly appropriate right at that moment.

Eventually giving up trying to force his body to settle, Face chose to slump back even further in the uncomfortable plastic chair instead. “I am relaxed,” he told his lover, though from BA’s quiet snort he knew he wasn’t fooling anyone, least of all the man he loved. “Okay, but seriously, exactly how am I supposed to relax?”

“I’ve got a few ideas…” BA leaned a little closer, bumping their shoulders together before settling back in his own seat, and despite himself Face felt a smile appear on his lips.

“Things we can do here and now?” he asked softly, knowing BA was trying to distract him and loving him all the more because of it, even though his heart was still racing in his chest.

A pause, and Face glanced sideways, seeing a slight blush colour BA’s dark cheeks. “Maybe not right here, but I sure can give you some thoughts for later,” the other man mumbled eventually. Face just smiled at him for a moment before everything crashed down on him all over again. This time his lover did reach out to him, resting one big hand on Face’s thigh as his leg started bouncing again. “Relax, bab – brother, relax.”

BA’s near-slip of the tongue was a sure sign that Face wasn’t the only one far too anxious to get this over and done with. He let that big warm hand soothe him for a few seconds, but all too soon BA lifted it away, always on edge for watching eyes. “I can’t relax,” Face whispered, squeezing his eyes shut for a second to block out the pale grey walls of the waiting room. “How the hell am I supposed to – ?”

“They would’ve called you back in yesterday if they were worried. Or first thing this mornin’, maybe. They wouldn’t’ve made you wait if they’d found somethin’.” All good points, all things Face had told himself a hundred times already, and he knew BA was probably right. But that didn’t stop the worry. Or the fear.

“I’m glad you’re here,” he told BA, glancing over to see if the nurse was looking their way before reaching across and squeezing his lover’s hand briefly. The contact grounded him again, as it always did, and BA squeezed back tightly before they were forced to separate. “Really, man, thanks.”

“Like I’d be anywhere else.” BA’s words were deep and rough, but Face heard the emotion in his partner’s voice, heard the love. He’d been so incredibly grateful that Hannibal had arranged for BA to fly back to the states with him for his appointment, when Face found he was a little too scattered to be able to sort it out himself. Hannibal and Murdock hadn’t been able to get away, but Face had told them honestly there was little point – as with every six monthly check-up he underwent, he’d had what seemed like gallons of blood taken a couple of days ago and then some scans yesterday, an ultrasound as well as a chest x-ray and a CAT scan, but the rest of the week had just been spent waiting. Waiting for this appointment with his oncologist, to see if he was still in remission, or if it had come back.

He’d already had to delay this particular appointment twice, when missions had overrun, and a huge part of him wished something had come up this time as well. He hated this part, hated that he still wasn’t quite free from this shadow hovering over his life, though he’d been all-clear for almost five years now, with only one scare. One scare that had seen him nearly pass out in the doctor’s office, though thankfully BA had been right by his side to steady him long enough for his doctor to explain it was just a small cyst and nothing at all to worry about, certainly nothing linked to his cancer. It hadn’t even needed surgery in the end, to Face’s relief, but still it had shaken him to the core, a horrible reminder of what he’d been through. What he might have to go through again.

“What if they do find something?” he found himself asking, eyes closed again and swallowing hard. “What if it’s back?”

With anyone else, Face knew he wouldn’t have given voice to his fears. If it had been Hannibal by his side he would have put on a brave front, falling back on sarcastic comments or just sitting in a brooding silence while his colonel made positive comments and tried to be reassuring. He would never have even considered bringing Murdock here with him, knowing his best friend was highly uncomfortable in doctors’ offices at the best of times, but with BA he knew he had no reason to hide his feelings. 

Bosco had been with him through everything, never wavering in his love and support. There had been a brief time when Face had worried his lover was only staying with him out of pity or sympathy, but in his own quiet and solid way the other man had managed to allay Face’s fears. Their relationship, so new still when Face had been first diagnosed, had stood the test of serious illness, and had since survived five years of dangerous missions and constantly having to hide their feelings for each other, treasuring what little time they did get alone together. 

Silence for a long moment, though Face could hear BA breathing steadily by his side, clearly deep in thought. Anyone else would have immediately told him that of course the cancer wasn’t back, that he was being silly, overreacting and imagining the worst case scenario, but BA never did that. He was always honest and true with Face, never making him any false promises that it would all be okay when they didn’t know that for sure, and Face cherished that. He’d had enough of well-meaning lies in his early life. He didn’t know how he would ever have got through his initial diagnosis and the long, painful months of chemotherapy without this incredible man by his side. 

Eventually BA spoke up, leaning closer until their shoulders were touching once again. His words were low, for Face’s ears only, and full of nothing but love and reassurance. “We’ll deal with it, Temp. If they’ve found somethin’, we’ll deal with it. You’ll listen to the docs, do whatever they suggest, and you’ll get better. You already beat this thing once, and if you have to, I know you can beat it again. And whatever they say, I ain’t goin’ nowhere, you know that, right?” 

“Right,” he agreed, blinking his eyes back open and turning his head to look into his lover’s chocolate brown eyes. Eyes that were more than a little moist right now, as Face’s own eyes were, and he offered BA a watery smile before they separated once again. Damn military hospitals.

Face was fairly sure that his relationship with BA was no real secret, not after all these years they’d been together, but that still didn’t mean they were free to shout it from the rooftops, though he wished they could. General Morrison almost certainly knew about them, and if he hadn’t known before then he would definitely suspect it from the way Hannibal had gone to plead for BA to be released from duty in order to accompany Face here today. Similarly, the staff here at Benning’s medical centre probably suspected, particularly Face’s oncologist, Doctor Weston.

Weston had been in charge of Face’s care from the very first day, nearly five and a half years ago now. Face remembered it as if it were only yesterday, that heart-stopping moment in the shower when he’d found a tiny pea-sized lump in his most private area, nervously asking Bosco to check it for him, eventually plucking up the courage to go to the base clinic the next morning. Expecting it to be nothing, but knowing he had to get it checked just in case. Wanting to run far and fast when the doctor had asked him to go for a series of scans and a biopsy instead of telling him it was all fine, only BA’s presence keeping him from doing anything stupid. 

Doctor Weston had been there for it all, the surgery and the chemo and the follow-up visits, just as BA had been right by Face’s side too. And as much as the two of them had always tried to keep their love under wraps, there had been numerous times when BA had held Face too tight or hovered too close, and many more times when Face had cried out for BA, either in pain or in sickness. Face was fairly sure the doctor knew, or at least had a damn good idea, about the true nature of their relationship, but he’d never said anything nor questioned BA’s presence at each and every one of Face’s check-ups. Just one more thing Face had to be grateful for, among so many.

“Won’t be long now.” BA’s voice snapped Face back into the moment, and he glanced instinctively over at the clock on the wall of the waiting room. Sure enough, it was nearly time for his appointment, and again he felt his heart rate speed up, even as his lover added, “Try and relax, Face. You’ll know soon enough.”

He’d tried to relax all week, tried to keep busy and keep his mind off it all. Last night especially had been difficult, despite the plans he and BA had made, both of them determined to find some way to relax and enjoy their downtime. Time off was still time off, regardless of what the reason for it was. They’d gone out to a club they used to love, just far enough away from the base to allow them to let down their guard, but neither of them had really been in the mood once they were actually there. The music had seemed too loud and the lights almost blinding, even after weeks spent in the harsh sun of the desert. 

They’d slipped away to a tiny Italian restaurant instead only to find neither of them had any appetite. In the end, they’d ordered six different desserts to take home with them, and spent the rest of the night curled up on the sofa together watching a series of films. They’d eventually fallen asleep there, wrapped in each other’s arms, only for Face to wake with a start when the sun’s rays started to peek around the blinds, sick with worry when he’d remembered what the day ahead would bring. Then they’d come here, arriving far too early for his appointment of course, but the waiting was nearly over now. One way or another. 

“Lieutenant Peck?” The nurse was suddenly back, standing in front of them with a clipboard held in both hands.

Face resisted the urge to cringe at her overly-cheerful voice, instead taking a deep breath before pulling on his best smile as he pushed up to his feet, BA only a second behind him. “That’s me, beautiful.”

The nurse didn’t return his smile though, simply gesturing with her clipboard and turning smartly towards the door. “If you’ll come with me, please, Sir. Doctor Weston is ready for you now.” 

Face felt his smile freeze on his lips, his heart sinking. She was just being professional, he told himself firmly. Despite his reputation, not every woman responded to his flirting – and he knew he was lucky BA had no problem with him flirting, so long as it never went any further than that – but did the nurse know something? Sympathy, possibly, if she’d seen his test results and knew what he was facing. They’d found something, they must have done, and suddenly he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t – 

“Easy, Face, come on now.” BA was right there, one big hand cupping Face’s elbow and gently encouraging him to take a step forwards, when all he wanted to do was run. “Take a breath, man. You with me?”

“Yeah,” he managed, pulling his smile back into place as he took another step, under his own steam this time. “Yeah, let’s do this.” BA’s hand stayed on his elbow though, and Face couldn’t bring himself to care that they were walking far too closely together as they crossed the waiting room and followed the nurse down a long corridor towards Weston’s office. 

So many times he’d walked this corridor over the last few years, and it always seemed as if it was a mile long. Time seemed to slow once more as they walked in silence, the door looming large ahead of them, and Face concentrated on just putting one foot in front of the other, letting BA’s hand guide him as he dropped his eyes to the floor. 

In no time at all, the nurse was knocking twice on Weston’s door, not waiting for a response before she opened it and stepped back to allow Face and BA to enter. As they passed Face smiled at her again, automatically more than out of any expectation of a response, and found he was ridiculously relieved when she smiled back at him this time. Just being professional before, surely, he thought, though in the back of his mind he still couldn’t help but worry.

“Lieutenant Peck – Face – come in, come in.” Weston was waiting there, offering a firm handshake to both Face and BA before gesturing to a pair of chairs standing ready in front of his desk. “Have yourselves a seat there, please.” 

As always, the doctor was all business, something Face had appreciated from day one, though some might have found him a little brusque. Part of his problem with doctors had always been all the unnecessary touchy-feely questions, and he had no time for small talk, particularly not in situations like he’d found himself facing. Weston had always been particularly straight-talking, telling Face exactly what he was facing at each stage of his treatment and recovery. He had never sugar-coated anything or backed away from a difficult conversation. The doctor wasn’t that much older than Face and BA, but he had an easy confidence that had always put Face at ease. In a way, Weston reminded him of Hannibal, and Face knew he couldn’t have put into words how comforting that was for him.

Once again, Face noticed that Weston didn’t seem at all surprised at BA’s presence, and he couldn’t help but be immensely grateful for that as his lover pulled the two chairs closer together before they both sat. He knew he should probably say something, greet the doctor in turn, but the blood was rushing in his ears suddenly and it was all he could do to stay upright in his chair. He watched silently as Weston crossed briskly behind his desk, taking his own seat and glancing down at the pile of test results, before looking back up at Face with a smile.

A smile.

Seeing that smile turned all Face’s muscles to water as he finally dared to start thinking positively, but he held himself still until his doctor spoke, still smiling. “I won’t keep you waiting, Face, I know this is always difficult. I’m delighted to tell you all the tests have come back clear, and you’re absolutely fine.”

“Oh thank god,” Face heard BA breathe beside him, but he found he still couldn’t speak. The relief thundering through his body wiped out every other thought and brought tears back to his eyes, and all he could do was nod at Weston, swallowing hard.

“It’s okay, Face,” the older man told him softly, not seeming at all surprised by his reaction. “You’re okay. Take a few deep breaths.” 

“Face?” BA reached over and gently placed one big hand on Face’s back, rubbing soothing circles between his shoulder blades as he gasped for breath. “Easy, man.”

“I’m okay,” he managed to whisper eventually, letting his lover’s touch ground him once again and blinking up at Weston as he got his breathing back under some sort of control. Damn it, he was a Ranger. This shouldn’t shake him up as much as it always did. Every single time he got worked up, imaging the worst, then this overwhelming sense of relief would steal his breath away when it was all over. “I’m really okay?”

It was the doctor’s turn to nod now. “You’re really okay,” Weston confirmed, though his smile dropping away to be replaced by the hint of a frown. “You seem surprised, Face – was there something you hadn’t mentioned? Something in particular you were worried about?”

“No, nothing. I guess… I don’t know, I just had a feeling there might be something…” Face huffed a disbelieving laugh, turning to BA. “Paranoid, I guess.”

“You’re okay,” BA told him again, a huge smile splitting his handsome features, and Face managed to smile back at him even though he still felt shaky with relief. “It’s all okay.” That wonderful warm hand was still rubbing his back, heedless of what the doctor might think.

“Wow. Okay then.” Still leaning into his lover’s steadying touch, Face straightened up a fraction and turned back to Weston, trying to pull his thoughts together. “So, no follow-up tests this time? Anything I need to do?”

The doctor shook his head as he straightened out Face’s test results before slipping them into a folder. “Nothing at all, Lieutenant,” Weston told him, all business once again. “Keep doing what you’re doing, keep an eye out for any changes, and don’t be afraid to ask us if you have any worries at any stage.”

“Back again in six months?” That was BA, always listening carefully and asking the questions Face didn’t think of, couldn’t think of while he was still so shaken. He fully expected the doctor to agree – these standard check-ups would continue, he knew, probably for the rest of his life – but to his surprise Weston shook his head.

“At this stage, Face, you’ve been in remission for five years now. Initially, we had these check-ups every month, then every three months, then every six…” Face nodded, remembering all too well the many appointments he’d had to keep, frequently flying back from the other side of the world to see Weston. He’d always been told he could see a specialist closer to wherever his team were stationed at the time, but he knew Weston, trusted Weston, and had always preferred to make the journey back here to Fort Benning. “At this stage, I think we can scale it back again,” Weston continued. “Unless you have any problems or worries earlier, I’ll see you back here in a year.”

“Wow,” was all Face could think of to say, and he had to wonder at what point his usually-sparkling vocabulary had deserted him. BA suddenly laughed beside him, and the hand that had still been rubbing Face’s back changed to a firm grip on his shoulder instead. 

“Week off, man!” his lover announced, and Face suddenly felt as if an enormous weight had been lifted from his shoulders as the relief really kicked in and all his stress fell away. With another all-clear, and no further tests necessary this time, they did indeed have a whole week before they were expected back with Hannibal and Murdock in Iraq. He smiled again as he met BA’s eyes, so glad his lover had been able to come with him.

“A whole week off – well, it’s alright for some,” the doctor commented with a smile as he stood and moved back around the desk. “Can’t remember the last time I had a whole week off.” Weston held out his hand again and Face realised with a start that it was really over, for another year at least.

“We planned for the worst,” he admitted as he stood up himself, shaking Weston’s hand before following him to the door. “Rather have too much time than have to make last-minute arrangements if you did need me for more tests.” That had happened a couple of times, just blood tests that had needed repeating or an inconclusive scan, each time making him panic again until the results came back clear.

“Any plans?” 

Face threw a questioning glance over his shoulder at BA, only to see his lover grinning that huge white smile that was so rare, nodding his dark head slowly. He smiled himself before answering Weston. “Paris.”

“Really?” The doctor paused before opening the door, smiling at them both with a knowing look.

Face could feel his cheeks grow warm with a hint of embarrassment, and perhaps he shouldn’t have mentioned it, but BA had been the one to suggest it on their flight back to the States earlier in the week, and the thought had taken root. They hadn’t booked anything, just in case Face really did have to stay for tests, but they’d talked about it a bit. The Eiffel Tower, the Arc du Triomphe, the Louvre… A proper holiday, just the two of them, somewhere it didn’t matter that they were soldiers. Somewhere no one knew them, and they could just be Bosco and Templeton for a while. They’d recently missed their six year anniversary after all, being on deployment at the time, and while neither of them were particularly romantic men, this had seemed like the perfect idea. Something Face hadn’t really let himself think about during this long week of waiting, just in case it wasn’t meant to be. 

He felt his blush fade as soon as it had arrived, his usual confidence snapping back into place. “Yeah, we figured we fly through Europe so much but we never get the time to actually go see the sights.” Keep it simple, he thought, no need for elaborate explanations, and sure enough the doctor just nodded as he opened the door. Face stepped out into the corridor, feeling Weston clap him on the shoulder briefly as he passed. 

“Plus, those European chicks love the American accent, and as soon as we say we’re soldiers…” BA, of course, didn’t get the whole idea of keeping it simple, and Face quickly took his lover’s arm before things could get out of hand.

“Thanks again, Doc,” he told Weston seriously, meaning every word. He owed this man his health, his life perhaps, and he’d always be grateful. “See you same time next year.”

With one final nod, the doctor turned to head back into his office, calling over his shoulder, “Keep checking yourself, just in case, Lieutenant. And you too, Corporal.” Face waited until the door had closed before turning to BA with a cheeky smile. They tended to check each other, now, which took some of the stress out of everything, though he knew he would always be extra careful.

BA smiled back, his eyes suddenly a little damp again as they stood together in the corridor, momentarily alone. “All clear, Face,” he murmured, and Face swallowed hard, feeling it all wash over him once more. “Never doubted it for a moment.”

“I doubted it,” Face confessed softly, squeezing his eyes shut just briefly before shaking it off. He wasn’t going to dwell on it, not now. He was fine. He’d been fine for years now, and he would continue to be fine. And right now there were far more important things to think about. “Take me to Paris, Bosco?”

“Anythin’ you want, Temp.” Face watched as BA quickly checked up and down the corridor before leaning towards him, and he tilted his head to meet his lover’s quick kiss, knowing that they shouldn’t but also knowing they both needed that moment of contact. Only a second, barely a brushing of lips, but it settled Face’s remaining nerves from the stress of the day.

Reaching out in turn, Face squeezed BA’s hand in thanks before the sound of a door opening at the far end of the corridor made them take a step apart. He took a deep breath before, in unison, they started moving back towards the waiting room. “I want to go to Paris with you,” he whispered with a smile, knowing his lover could hear him. “Paris, then home to the guys.” 

Home was anywhere the four of them could be together, Hannibal and Murdock as close as family to both BA and Face after so many years as a team. Face would have to find a way to get a message to them out in Iraq, knowing they would be waiting for his test results as anxiously as BA had been, but for now as they finally stepped out from the grey walls of the medical centre into the sun, Face just let himself bask in the knowledge that life was pretty good at that moment. 

To anyone watching, Face knew they would have looked like any other two soldiers heading about their business, but he just couldn’t stop smiling as BA got straight on his phone to arrange flights for them both that afternoon. Paris with the man he loved – yes, life truly didn’t get much better than that.


End file.
